The Great Robot Race
'''The Great Robot Race '''is the 25th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids go to see professor tinkerputt. The kids learn about toy robot. The batternies go inside the robot to make it work. We better go back to the classroom. We can draw a robot with black board with chalk. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop *David (Kenny Cooper) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Professor Tinkerputt Songs Trivia *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "We've Got Rhythm". *At the end of Barney doll with a two little robot. There is no left hand and right hand. *None of these kids (David, Derek, Julie, and Tina) appeared in Having Tens of Fun! *Three of these kids (Derek, Julie, Tina) also appeared in Sail Away! and Look at Me, I'm Three! with Kathy and The Alphabet Zoo with Shawn and Jason. *David wears the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from The Dentist Makes Me Smile. And a short hair. *Julie wears the same clothes from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a hairstyle. *Tina wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). And a french braid. *Derek is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns out the lights. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The Exercise Circus". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Having Tens of Fun!". *The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Grown-Ups For A Day!". *During "I Love You" David and Julie are on Barney's left, while Tina and Derek are on Barney's right. *This is the second time during "It's Good to Be Home", musical arrangement and Barney & Kids vocal from "Magical Musical Adventure". The first was "Magical Musical Adventure". I Love You Transcript *Barney: That's Better, *Tina: Thanks Barney! (music starts for I Love You) *Barney: Sure, (laughs) and (holdhands singing) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (David hugs and kisses Barney) I love you, you love me. (Julie hug Barney) We're best friends, Like (Tina hug Barney) friends should be With a great big hug, (Derek hug Barney) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song fast # Going Places! # Hats Off To BJ! "Barney's Great Robot Race" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1992-1996 Version) #Barney Home Video Logo (1993) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (The Great Robot Race) #Short Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Pages with broken file links